Twins
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Abrielle has moved to LA and has caught the eye of Nikki Sixx. What happens when she has to go back home? Motley Crue/Nikki Sixx/ Vince Neil/Axl Rose/Slash/Guns N Roses *READ AND REVIEW*
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANY MEMBER OF MOTLEY CRUE, GUNS N ROSES, OR ANY OTHER FAMOUS BAND MENTIONED. I DO OWN ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY!**

"Who'da thunk we would end up in Los Angeles!" said Megan as she stepped off the bus.

"Sound more honky, Meg," said Abrielle walking up behind her.

"Oh, shut up!" said Megan grabbing her bag.

"So who are we staying with?" asked Abrielle following Megan to a payphone.

"A friend of my cousin's," said Megan.

"Do you even know this guy?" asked Abrielle?

"Don't worry Brie. Have a little faith," said Megan.

Megan dropped in the correct amount of coins and dialed the numbed written on her hand. The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

"This better be a life or death situation, or I'm gonna kill you," said the voice.

"And here I thought you loved me," said Megan into the phone.

"Tree? Is that you?" said the voice.

"Yes, it is me. And I hate that name. But on to why I called. Paul said we could crash with you for a few days while we found a place to stay," said Megan.

"And who is we?" asked the voice.

"Me and my friend Brie," said Megan. "Come on. We just got off the bus and we are tired. You wont even know we are there. PLEASE?"

"Twenty minutes tops. I gotta find clothes first," said the voice.

"Thanks!" said Megan hanging up the phone.

"Well?" asked Abrielle.

"Twenty minutes," said Megan. "I am gonna change clothes in that time."

Megan grabbed her suitcase and walked to the bathrooms. Abrielle grabbed hers as well and decided it would be nice to change her clothes as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Megan and Abrielle crammed into the handicap stall in the bathroom and started stripping from their clothes. Megan changed out of her track pants and into a pair of shiny leather pants. She took off her baggy t-shirt and replaced it with a red tank top that came up just above her belly button to show of her belly ring. She slid on a pair of black stiletto heels and pulled her blond hair from her ponytail and let it fall around her shoulders. Abrielle changed out of her jogging shorts and into a pair of skinny jeans. She put on a KISS t-shirt that formed to her body well. She pulled her dark hair up into a ponytail and slid on a pair of black stilettos, as well.

Both girls walked out of the bathroom with their luggage and back to the payphone. Megan looked at her watch, they had wasted ten minutes changing clothes and fixing make-up. Abrielle sat down on one of the benches and propped her feet up on her suitcases and leaned her head back. Megan sat down next to her and mimicked the action.

Megan had dozed for a few minutes. She was awoken when she heard someone talk to her.

"Tree?" said the voice from the phone.

"I really hate that name," said Megan.

"Tree? Do I want to know?" asked Abrielle not opening her eyes.

"It is actually kind of cute," said the voice.

There was something about this voice that sounded familiar to Abrielle, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"Oh really?" said Abrielle smirking.

"No, not really," said Megan.

"Yeah, she had a tree house that she would retreat to as a kid. She called it her 'haven', her brother called it her tree. Well one day, she had disappeared and her aunt was looking for her, she asked Kyle and he called her Tree instead of Haven and it has kinda stuck since," said the voice.

"Yeah, you and Kyle are the only ones that call me Tree," frowned Megan.

"Oh, I do it out of love," laughed the voice. "Now, let's get your crap in the car."

Abrielle lifted her feet and put them back on the ground as her luggage was lifted from the floor. She righted herself and opened her eyes. She about fell out in the floor.

"You okay?" asked Megan.

"Huh? What?" asked Abrielle.

"Are you okay?" asked Megan again.

"Um…no. You are talking to Slash, of Guns N Fucking Roses!" said Abrielle.

"Yeah…" said Megan. "And your point?"

"Oh, I forgot. You don't like rock music," said Abrielle still looking at Slash.

"Well, you know who I am. I am gonna take a shot in the dark and say you are Brie," smiled Slash.

"Abrielle," she said shaking his hand. "I am usually not like this. I swear."

"Eh, it happens," replied Slash. "All this is heavy, so you two can stay here or get in the car and we can go."

"Come on, girl," said Megan grabbing Abrielle's hand and pulling her out the front doors.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a ten minutes drive from the bus station to Slash's house. He pulled the Camaro into the drive and turned it off. Megan climbed out of the car and helped Abrielle from the backseat. Slash had their things from the trunk and was already walking up the steps of the house. Megan and Abrielle caught up to him as the door opened.

"You tow mind sharing a room?" asked Slash walking up the stairs.

"No, that is fine," said Megan following him up.

Slash dropped both bags on the floor as Megan entered the room.

"Um, bathroom is across the hall, my room is down the hall, there is a bathroom on the first floor next to the kitchen," said Slash. "And if you don't mind, I am going back to bed. I've got a show to do tonight. Oh, help yourself to the bar down stairs."

Slash closed the door to his room and Megan walked down the stairs to find out where Brie had gone. She walked into the living room to see Brie sitting at the bar with a glass in her hand.

"Don't eve start," said Abrielle.

"Didn't say a word," said Megan sitting down beside her. "So…"

"So, what?" asked Abrielle taking a sip of her drink.

"So, what do you think?" asked Megan.

"I am sitting at the personal bar of Slash, in his house. What do you think? I am surprised I haven't passed out yet," said Abrielle finishing her drink.

"So you love me," laughed Megan.

"Yeah, I love you," laughed Abrielle.

Both girls climbed the stairs and collapsed in the bed. They talked for a few more minutes before they both dozed off.

"Yo! Slash! Where you at?" shouted a man walking through the front door.

"Here," said Slash walking down the stairs running a towel over his hair. "Try to keep it down."

"You hung over already?" laughed the man.

"No, Axl, I'm not. Got a couple friends sleeping upstairs," said Slash tossing the towel in his laundry room.

"Who?" asked Axl.

"No one you know," said Slash pouring a drink.

Axl and Slash sat around drinking and talking for a little while. Occasionally Slash would look over at the stairs.

"You expecting them to come down and second?" asked Axl pouring another drink.

"No," said Slash.

"Then stop watching the stairs," laughed Axl.

Slash had just taken the drink offered to him when he heard Megan scream.

"Damn it!" she shouted from the upstairs bathroom.

Slash and Axl dropped their drinks and ran up the stairs. Slash was the first one to reach the bathroom. Megan was leaning against the wall with her arm held the her chest.

"What happened?" said Slash walking in the bathroom.

"I fucking burnt myself," said Megan.

Slash took her arm and looked at it. Megan had a three-inch burn on her arm from the curling iron. Slash smiled before pulling her from the bathroom towards the stairs.

"Where is Brie?" asked Slash.

"Still asleep. I need to get her up," said Megan trying to turn around.

"Nope," said Slash turning her back towards the stairs. "Axl can do it."

"What!" said Megan halfway down the stairs.

"Dude, just wake her up. Nothing else," said Slash disappearing down the stairs

Axl smiled and walked to the room Slash had pointed out. Laying on the bed was Abrielle. Her shoes were laying at the foot of the bed. She was laying on the covers, she rolled over and her shirt rolled up slightly. Axl could see that she had a tattoo on her side, just not over what it was.

Axl walked over to the bed and leaned over her. He was fixing to shake her when she opened her eyes. Abrielle screamed and punched him in the nose. Axl fell back on the floor and laid there. Abrielle rolled over and looked at where he fell.

"Oh shit!" said Abrielle. "I'm so sorry! Um…hold on!"

Abrielle jumped up from the bed and ran out the door and down the stairs. She bolted into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of ice before she ran out and back up the stairs. Slash and Megan just watched her.

When Abrielle got back to her room Axl was sitting on the bed still holding his nose.

"Shit, I didn't break it did I?" asked Abrielle walking in.

"Uh, no. You didn't break it," smiled Axl.

"I am really sorry," said Abrielle walking over an sitting on the bed in front of him. "here, put this on your nose."

"It's okay," said Axl taking the bag of ice.

Axl put the ice on his nose and winced. Abrielle reached up and moved it slightly to see his nose.

"It is cut," said Abrielle looking around the room.

"You, my dear, are the first girl to do this to me," smiled Axl.

"So glad you find this funny," said Abrielle dabbing a tissue on his nose.

"I do find this funny. Not every girl punches me, deals damage," said Axl. "Now stop fussing. Your friend burned herself."

Abrielle smiled to herself and then started laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Axl.

"She is laughing at me," said Megan walking in with a bandage on her arm.

"Holy shit! What happened to you?" asked Slash leaning on the door.

"She hit me," said Axl.

Abrielle turned bright red and buried her head in the pillows.

"She woke up and saw you, didn't she?" asked Megan.

"Yeah, so I guess I deserve it," laughed Axl.

"Eh, just think of it this way: anyone who has ever wanted to punch you is now envious of this girl," laughed Slash walking away.

"I guess," smiled Axl. "Well you can get back to doing whatever it is you're supposed to do."

Abrielle smiled as Megan walked in with a curling iron in her hand and a help me look on her face. Abrielle laughed as Megan sat down in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANY MEMBER OF MOTLEY CRUE, GUNS N ROSES, OR ANY OTHER FAMOUS BAND MENTIONED. I DO OWN ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY!**

Twenty minutes later both girls descended the stairs and walked over to the bar. Slash was leaning against it, while Axl was sitting on a barstool.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" asked Megan

"Waiting on you two," said Slash putting down the glass.

When he and Axl turned around to face them, their jaws dropped to the floor, causing Megan to laugh.

Megan was dressing a hot pink mini dress with black spandex leggings on underneath. She had her blond hair down around her shoulders with curls. She had on her black stilettos. She had on black eyeliner with hot pink eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss. Abrielle had on her skinny jeans still, but instead of her KISS shirt, she had on an off the shoulder red shirt that came to just over her belly button. She had on red stilettos and had let her hair fall naturally down around her shoulder.

Axl could clearly see the tattoo on her left side. He couldn't help but stare at it.

"I got it two years ago. It is my Angel of Death," said Abrielle smiling.

"It is nice," said Axl.

"Enough talk, let's party!" shouted Megan.

"I like you already!" said Axl wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking out the front door.

They walked down the Sunset Strip towards Whiskey-A-Go-Go. Axl nodded at the bouncer and grabbed Megan by the hand and pulled her up next to him. Slash did the same to Brie as they walked in. As soon as Brie was through the door she made a beeline for the bar. Megan dragged Al out on the dance floor, while Slash found a table near the back.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"Irish," said Brie.

The bartender picked up two glasses and Brie pointed out the one she wanted. He poured the drink and handed it to her. She was about to pay for it, when some one stopped her.

"Put it on my tab," said the man. "Vince Neil."

Brie nodded her head and smiled before she downed the drink. Vince stared at her in awe. He wasn't the only one, she had amazed the bartender as well. She smiled weakly and asked for another one. He refilled the drink and Brie took a sip of it.

"You my darling are amazing," said Vince sitting next to her.

"Um…thanks," said Brie taking another sip of her drink.

"Watch it Neil," said Axl walking over.

"Free country," said Vince. "I am paying for the drink."

"Come on, babe. Megan is asking about you," said Axl trying to coax Brie off the barstool.

Abrielle turned in the direction of where the table was. Once she found the table she smiled and laughed.

"I don't think she needs me anymore," said Brie.

Axl turned and looked at the table. Megan was sitting across Slash's lap making out with him.

"I knew she had a thing for him," smiled Brie.

"And who do you have a thin for?" asked Vince.

"As much as I love the Crüe, not you," smiled Brie finishing her drink and smiling at him. "Thanks."

Brie got up and followed Axl to the table. When she sat down she couldn't help but mess with Megan.

"So, you having a good time here, or do you wanna head home?" asked Abrielle.

Megan jerked away from Slash and moved from his lap.

Megan laughed nervously, "How much did you see?"

"Doesn't matter what I saw, the rest of the club saw," said Abrielle.

Megan put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Kyle will never know, and neither with your brother," smiled Abrielle. "It looked like you were enjoying yourself. Have fun."

Abrielle smiled and walked away from the table and across the dance floor. She slowly made her way back to the bar. Abrielle motioned to the bartender and he poured her the same drink. Brie grabbed the drink and made her way to the dance floor.

She started dancing to the music, occasionally sipping her drink. _Girls, Girls, Girls_ came on over the speakers. Brie started dancing to the song when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She turned her head to look at who it was. She stopped dancing and downed the rest of her drink.

"I'm not that bad of a dancer," laughed Nikki Sixx.

"No, but you shocked me," smiled Brie.

Nikki took the glass from her hand and handed it to a waitress walking by. He pulled Brie close to himself and started dancing with her again. Two songs later, Brie pried herself from Nikki's arms.

"What?" asked Nikki.

"I need to find my friend," said Brie looking around.

"What's he look like?" asked Nikki a little put off.

"_She_ was with Slash," said Brie.

"They left about five minutes ago. Axl too," said Nikki. "Now that that is settled…"

Abrielle looked at him and saw he had a devilish grin on his face.

"I don't think I am entirely drunk enough to go anywhere with you just yet," smiled Brie walking back to the bar.

"We can drink at my place. I don't have to pay there," smiled Nikki.

Nikki picked up Brie around her waist and threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the club. Once he was a block from the club he put her back down on her own two feet.

"Feel better?" asked Brie when she regained her balance.

"Yeah," said Nikki. "Come on. This is my ride."

Nikki pulled Brie into the limo and closed the door. Brie looked around. She immediately found the liquor and poured a shot of vodka. Nikki smiled and joined her in her partying. The limo pulled up to a large house and stopped. Nikki opened the door and helped Brie out of the limo. Nikki looked around at the cars in his driveway.

"Um, the band is here. You up for a longer party?' smiled Nikki.

"Always," smiled Brie following him up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki walked through his front door holding onto Brie's hand. He walked past the living room and saw everybody in there.

"HEY!" shouted Tommy walking over to Nikki. "Hey…sexy."

"Hi," said Abrielle trying to hold her balance in check.

"Nikki, what have you been giving the girl?" asked Tommy.

"She did it herself," laughed Nikki. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah," smiled Brie

Before Brie could tell him what she wanted he interrupted her.

"Yeah, I know. Irish," smiled Nikki pulling her through the group of people littering his living room.

"What is it?" asked Slash walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing," said Megan taking an aspirin.

"Tree?" said Slash.

"Must you call me that?" asked Megan turning to face him.

"Okay, Haven?" smiled Slash.

"Jerk," smiled Megan kissing his cheek.

"What is it?" asked Slash messing with the hem of his shirt that Megan had thrown on.

"Brie. She hasn't called me and it is almost four in the morning," said Megan jumping to sit on the counter.

"Don't worry. She isn't a complete idiot is she?" asked Slash.

"No," said Megan.

"So there. She knows how to take care of herself, she has already showed that," smiled Slash. "Don't worry. Now, come on. I can think of something to occupy your time."

Slash had just pulled Megan off the counter when Axl came bursting through the door.

"WHAT?" said Slash putting Megan down on her feet.

"She went home with Sixx," said Axl.

"What?" asked Megan.

"Nikki, from the Crue," said Slash.

"Wait, like Motley Crue?" asked Megan.

"Yeah," said Slash. "Why?"

"She is gonna find a way in his bed, if doesn't put her there first," said Megan shaking her head.

"What?" asked Slash.

"Nikki is her favorite bassist, Axl her favorite lead singer. She has been saying for years she was gonna get one of ya'll," said Megan.

"She chose a bass player over me?" shouted Axl.

"He is her absolute favorite," smiled Megan. "Now, if you don't mind."

Megan grabbed Slash's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"Damn girl! You're a fucking fish!" said Tommy watching Brie finish her sixth glass of Irish.

"I've had practice," smiled Brie grabbing for the bottle.

"Nope," said Nikki taking the bottle.

"But why?" asked Brie.

"It is empty. I'm gonna have to go buy more liquor tomorrow," said Nikki tossing the bottle in the trash.

"Oh, well. Brie pulled herself up on the bar and leaned back and grabbed the Jim Bean bourbon.

"Good lord," laughed Nikki finishing his Jack. "I think you are my new favorite person."

"Who?" asked Vince walking through the front door.

"Me," said Brie turning the bottle up.

Vince just stared at Abrielle.

"Who brought her?" he asked.

"Don't be snarky," said Brie taking a breather.

"I did," said Nikki taking a sip of the Bourbon.

Vince frowned before grabbing the bottle from her hands and walking off.

"What is his problem," said Tommy.

"I ditched him at the bar," smiled Brie.

"What?" said Tommy.

"Yeah, I pointed out that Megan had a thing for Slash and Vince asked me who I had a thing for. I told him as much as I love the Crüe, not you. Then I walked away with Axl. So I kinda pissed him off. And now I am here with Nikki," said Brie. "Speaking of, where did he go?"

Before Tommy could answer, Abrielle jumped off the bar, regained her balance and started walking for the stairs. She walked up the stairs slowly. She reached the top of the stairs and listened closely. She could hear noise coming from one of the bedrooms. She poked her head in. She saw a light on in the bathroom. She could see Nikki's shadow on the wall. The toilet flushed and a light turned off. Brie walked in the room and closed the door. She walked over to the bed and kicked off her shoes before climbing on the bed.

Nikki walked out of his bathroom to see Brie sitting in the center of his bed. She had a wicked smiled on her face. Nikki looked at the door, it was closed and locked. He walked over to the bed as Brie crawled to the end of it.

"And what are you doing up here?" asked Nikki messing with her hair.

"Got bored. Decided to snoop," smiled Brie.

"Uh-huh" said Nikki.

"I got as far as your bed," said Brie.

"And what do you think of my bed?" asked Nikki.

Brie sat back on her calves and sat like that for a minute.

"I don't know. I don't think I will like it," said Brie.

Brie moved off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Nikki standing at the end of his bed. She walked in and closed the door. Nikki ran his hand across his face a few time before the door opened. He turned to face Brie as she walked out, but was hit in the face with her shirt. Brie poked her head around the door and smiled.

"I think I like your shower better," she smiled.

"Oh, really?" said Nikki walking over to the door.

Nikki pushed the door open to see Brie standing there in her jeans with no bra on. Nikki scanned the bathroom quickly, but didn't see one.

_Sweet,_ though Nikki.

"Yeah, I really like you shower," said Brie walking backwards towards the shower.

Nikki walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Her breasts were pressed first against his, now, bare chest. Nikki stifled a moan when he did this. Brie smiled as she wiggled her way to turn around. Once her back was facing Nikki, she immediately pressed her hips back into his. Nikki tried, but failed, to stifle that moan. Brie smiled to herself.

Abrielle wiggled out of his grasp and turned to face Nikki again. She lifted her hands and finished removing his shirt. Brie ran her hands back up his arms and across his chest before they reached the top of his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

Nikki leaned over and captured Brie's lips in a kiss. He slid his hands down across her ass to her thighs and pulled her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and towards his bed. When his legs met the bed, he stood Brie up. He kissed down her neck and chest while he undid her jeans.

Nikki latched onto Brie's left nipple and started sucking and nipping at it. Brie ran her hands through Nikki's hair, moaning quietly. As Nikki switched to the right nipple he started pulling her jeans and lime green thong down her legs. Brie lifted her left, then right, leg allowing Nikki to pull the fabrics off her completely.

Nikki stood up long enough to remove his pants. As soon as his pants had joined Brie's he pushed Brie into a sitting position. Nikki started kissing down Brie's neck again, when she grabbed him. Nikki let out a moan and stopped what he was doing. Brie pushed him so he was lying on his back.

Brie slowly ran her hand up and down his rock hard erection. Nikki moaned every time she ran her thumb over the slit in the top. Brie repeated this action a few times before she engulfed him in her mouth. Nikki thrust his hips up involuntarily. Brie moaned around him, causing him to moan as well. Brie bobbed her head, hollowing out her cheeks every time she came up to the head. Nikki's hand had involuntarily moved to the back of Brie's head.

"Uh…uhn...mmm…God your good…" moaned Nikki as Brie bobbed her head faster.

"Shit…Brie...I'm gonna…." Nikki moaned out the rest of it as he came.

Brie swallowed all of Nikki. She slid him out of her mouth and licked him clean. She sat up and looked at him. She slowly crawled up the bed. Nikki had a devious smirk on his face. Brie sat on his lap as he laid there. Nikki ran his hands up her arms and down back to her ass. He pulled Brie into another heated kiss before he thrust up into her core.

Brie moaned into Nikki's kiss. Nikki ran his hands back up her back to her shoulders then back down again, stopping at her hips. Nikki broke the kiss and thrust up into her again, causing her to moan again. Nikki thrust into her a third time, before he turned her over so she was laying on her back. He leaned down for another kiss, this time going agonizingly slow when he moved into her.

Brie locked her legs around his waist and bit his lip as he tried to kiss her.

"Uhn…faster…please…uhn…Nikki…" moaned Brie as Nikki fulfilled her request.

Nikki pumped into Brie causing her to moan louder and faster, gasping for breath.

"Oh, god…Nikki! Oh, shit…yeah…uhn…mmm…" moaned Nikki.

"God, you feel good…so tight…uhn…" moaned Nikki before he kissed her again.

Nikki thrust into Brie a couple more times, causing her to moan louder. He knew he found her spot. He tired to aim there, and hit the same spot over again.

"Oh, god…Nikki…I'm…I'm…gonna cum…" said Brie as she shouted his name.

Brie's inner walls closed around Nikki, sending him over the edge right after her. He thrust into her as they rode out their high.

Nikki pulled out of Brie and laid down next to her. She rolled over, her breathing still heavy, and smiled at him before she kissed him. Nikki kissed her back, pulling her close to him. He started to get hard again as she ran her hands across his chest.

"You up for round two?" asked Nikki smirking.

"The question is, are you gonna be up for a round three?" laughed Brie as she kissed Nikki again.


	7. Chapter 7

Megan rolled over to an empty bed. She sat up and looked around. Slash was nowhere to be found. She got out of bed and pulled on his shirt again and found her underwear before she walked out of the room. She started for the stairs when she heard Axl and Slash talking.

"So, what is up with you and Megan?" asked Axl.

"What are you talking about?" asked Slash.

"You just spent the better part of the night and the morning banging the shit out of her. You are usually the love 'em and leave 'em kinda guy," said Axl.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a few years. We kinda had a thing the last time I saw her, I guess it never died…" said Slash.

"You don't seem certain about that," said Axl.

"Well, I still like her. She hasn't changed much, except for the fact her boobs got bigger," smiled Slash. "but, I don't know if she still feels the same, or I've become the famous friend she can sleep with. Ya know?"

"What do you think it is?" asked Megan walking into the kitchen.

Slash just looked at her, but didn't answer.

'Yes, I heard the whole conversation, so I am not gonna jump down your throat. Now, what do you think it is?" asked Megan again.

"Well…" said Slash.

"Oh, look. It is time fro me to go…" said Axl

Axl got up and left leaving Slash and Megan in the kitchen alone.

"Well?" asked Megan sitting down where Axl had been.

"I want to think that you still like me," said Slash.

"You want to, but you don't?" asked Megan.

"I don't know what to think. I haven't seen you since you were 17. then out of nowhere you call me out of the blue. You've got to see why I think this," said Slash.

"Eight years. It goes two ways. You could've contacted me," said Megan.

Slash just stared at Megan. She had a point, but he had spent the past eight years becoming famous and using and losing women. Megan got up and walked over to him. She moved in front of him and pulled herself up on the counter.

"If you are worried I am gonna use you, I'm not. I've got just as much money as you do. I don't need that. What I need is you," said Megan.

Brie rolled over and ran into a warm body. She laid there and thought back on the night before. She started to get up but was stopped when Nikki put his arm across her torso.

"Too comfy…don't move," said Nikki pulling Brie closer to himself.

"I've got to call Megan," said Brie.

"Later," said Nikki.

Brie rolled her eyes as she laid back down on the bed.

"Question," said Nikki.

"Answer," replied Brie.

"Round seven?" asked Nikki.

Brie laughed as his hand trailed down her torso towards her legs.

"You just can't get enough can you?" asked Brie as he slid a finger into her.

"You want me too," smiled Nikki.

"One more round, then I call Megan," said Brie as Nikki climbed on top of her.

"Deal," smiled Nikki.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN ANY MEMBER OF MOTLEY CRUE, GUNS N ROSES, OR ANY OTHER FAMOUS BAND MENTIONED. I DO OWN ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY!**

Abrielle walked through the door at nine o'clock at night. She walked up the stairs to the room she was staying in. She was about to close the door when Megan called out to her.

"What?" asked Brie turning towards her best friend.

"Where have you been?" asked Megan.

"Out," said Brie closing the door.

She was about to collapse on the bed when Megan walked in.

"You usually call me if your not coming home," said Megan.

"I really don't want to deal with this right now," said Abrielle.

"Well I do. We are fixing to leave," said Megan.

"I will talk to you tomorrow," said Brie rolling away from Megan.

Megan huffed and walked out of the room. Shortly after her and Slash left to go out to the clubs. Abrielle was almost asleep when the doorbell rang. She laid there hoping whoever it was would leave soon. The doorbell rang again, and again, and again. Finally, she got up and walked down the stairs. She looked through the peephole to see Nikki and Tommy standing on the other side. She opened the door and started walking back up the stairs.

"Where you going?" asked Tommy running up the stairs after her.

"Bed," said Brie.

"Why? The night is young," said Tommy pulling her down the stairs.

"I tried…" said Nikki.

"But you failed…" said Brie wiggling out of Tommy's grip.

"Come on. I wanna party with you!" said Tommy.

"Look, I went to bed at like eight this morning. I just got back here after a tiring day. I would like to sleep," said Brie walking up the stairs.

"What did you do that was so tiring?" asked Tommy.

"Nikki," said Brie disappearing around the corner.

"What? You dog!" said Tommy. "How many times?"

"I'm gonna ballpark it around twelve," said Nikki.

"Fifteen!" shouted Brie from upstairs.

Tommy high fived Nikki.

"Boys will be boys," said Nikki walking down the stairs dress to party.

"SWEET! I love you!" said Tommy hugging Brie as they walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months later

"What is wrong with you?" asked Brie as Megan came bursting through the bedroom door.

Nikki rolled off Brie and grabbed his jeans and walked downstairs. Megan jumped on the bed and buried her face in the pillows as Abrielle pulled on her jeans.

"Explain," said Abrielle pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"He left me!" shouted Megan into the pillows.

"What?" asked Brie pulling the pillows away from Megan's face.

"He…left…me…" said Megan between sobs. "I'm…going…back…home."

"What? Why?" asked Abrielle. "You can't!"

"I can, and I am!" shouted Megan.

Megan jumped off the bed and started collecting her things that were still in the room. She ran down the hall and threw all her clothes in her suitcase. Megan walked back in the room and did a once over.

"Meg, come on. You don't have to go back home," said Abrielle.

"You don't want me to go home, cause that means you would have to leave too," said Megan. "No, it is because you don't want Chris to know about you dating Nikki. You are so selfish!"

"No! it isn't like that!" said Brie. "You can still live in LA. We can get a place together!"

"I don't wanna be anywhere near him!" shouted Megan walking down the stairs with her suitcase.

Abrielle followed her down the stairs. She looked in the living room and saw Nikki sitting on the couch. She walked in and tapped his shoulder.

"What's up, babe?" asked Nikki.

"I'm gonna have to head home for a little while. Megan is having a melt down. I should be back in a few weeks. Can you survive without me that long?" asked Brie.

"I guess…" smiled Nikki. "Come on. I will help you pack."

Brie was packed by the time the cab showed up. Megan was practically throwing her things in the trunk. Brie kissed Nikki one last time before she climbed in the cab next to her distraught friend. The cab pulled away and Nikki hopped on his bike. He was about to pull away himself when Slash pulled in the driveway.

"She still here?" asked Slash getting out of his car.

"Why?" asked Nikki.

"I need to talk to her. I was mad, I said things I shouldn't have. Is she?" asked Slash.

"No, her and Brie just left," said Nikki.

"Why Brie?" asked Slash.

"You did a real number on Megan, man," said Nikki pulling out of the driveway.

Slash kicked his car before he walked into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

The plane landed in Nashville. Megan and Brie left the plane and grabbed their bags. The walked to the exit and saw Kyle and Chris standing there. Megan ran to Kyle. Kyle pulled her into a hug. Abrielle nodded in Chris's direction and continued out to the car.

Kyle pulled the car into the driveway of his house. He turned it off and everyone piled out. Megan bolted for the door and ran up the her room at her cousin's house. Brie grabbed her bag from the trunk as Kyle grabbed Megan's.

"You wanna tell me why she came back home?" asked Chris when they got in the house.

"Long story short, her boyfriend dumped her," said Brie fixing her a drink.

"Who was she with?" asked Chris.

"Doesn't matter, they aren't together anymore. Phone?" asked Brie.

"Over there," said Kyle.

Abrielle picked up the receiver and dialed a number. It rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" said Nikki picking up the phone.

"hey baby," said Brie.

"hey. You get home okay, I guess?" said Nikki.

"Yeah. Just walked in the house. How is everything on your end?" asked Brie.

"Slash has gone on a drinking binge. Evidently he was mad when he told Megan he didn't want her around anymore and she should go back to Nashville," said Nikki.

"Great…okay. I will deal with this and I will be back," said Abrielle.

"okay. See you then," said Nikki.

They said their love you's then hung up the phone. Chris was still in the living room listening to the conversation.

"Who was that?" asked Chris.

"Boyfriend," said Abrielle getting up.

Abrielle walked up the stairs and to Megan's room. The door was locked, but she could hear Kyle in there talking to her. She walked down the hallway towards the guest room when she suddenly felt ill. She bolted for the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Kyle had heard her run past the room and came out to check on her.

"You okay?" asked Kyle pulling Brie's hair out of her face.

"Yeah. I think it was the airline food," said Brie rinsing out her mouth.

"Okay. Well go lay down for a while," said Kyle as he walked back into Megan's room.

Brie laid down on the bed and tried to relax. She was almost asleep when she rolled over. She bolted for the bathroom again, empting her stomach again. This time it was Megan who came to check on her.

"You sure it was airline food. I ate the same thing you did," said Megan feeling Brie's forehead.

"I guess. I don't know," said Brie before the threw up again.

"Lay down with a damp cloth on your head. Christ can take you to the doctors tomorrow," said Megan.

Abrielle went back and laid down on the bed again, and tried her best not to move. She got up three more times in the middle of the night. The next morning, she and Chris left the house to go to the ER since it was a Sunday.

Chris parked his car and Brie got out and started walking towards the building. Chris ran to catch up to her. By the time he did, she had already signed in and was filling out her paperwork. Chris sat down next to her and she got up to turn in the clipboard. She sat back down and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

"Miss Carter?" said a nurse.

Abrielle stood and followed the nurse. Chris started to follow when Brie told him to stay put. The nurse led Brie to a small room and went over her vitals before a doctor came in.

"And what seems to be the problem Miss Carter?" asked the doctor as he came in.

"I'm getting sick for no reason. I just flew in from LA last night and I though it might have been airline food, but my friend ate the same thing and isn't sick. So I wanna know what's going on," said Abrielle.

"Well lets see," said the doctor.

He went through his routine checkup before he drew blood.

"Okay, we are going to run tests over this. We will call you in the next three business days with the results," said the doctor.

"Thank you," said Brie walking out of the room.

She walked through the ER and out the door, Chris following behind her.

"So what did he say?" asked Chris.

"They are gonna run some blood tests and call me in three days," said Brie getting in the car.

"Well?" asked Megan when Brie walked in the door.

"We will know in three days. They are running a blood test," said Abrielle walking up the stairs.

Three days later

The phone rang. Chris was the first one to answer it.

"Hello?" said Chris answering the phone.

"Is Abrielle Carter there?" said the girl on the phone.

"Yeah, hold on. BRIE!" shouted Chris.

Abrielle walked into the living room and took the phone form Chris. Chris walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Hello?" said Brie.

"Miss Carter?" asked the girl.

"Yes," said Brie.

"We have the results of your blood test," said the girl.

"Okay," said Brie.

"The reason you have been ill, is because you are pregnant. The results came back with a high estrogen count," said the girl.

"What?" said Brie.

"You are pregnant," said the girl.

"Um…thank you," said Brie hanging up the phone.

She sat in the chair for a while before she picked up the phone again. She dialed the familiar number and waited for the other line to pick up. It rang six times before it was answered.

"HELLO?" shouted Tommy into the phone.

"IS NIKKI NEAR BY?" shouted Brie.

She could tell they were having a party.

"WHO?" shouted Tommy.

"NIKKI! THIS IS BRIE!" she shouted into the phone.

"YEAH. HOLD ON!" said Tommy.

She could hear Tommy yell for Nikki. About a minute later Nikki picked up the phone. It was a lot quieter, he must've gone to his room.

"Hey Babe. What's up?" asked Nikki as he sat on his bed.

"Um…not much. I was calling with a status update. Something has come up and it will be a little longer than a few weeks before I make it back to LA," said Abrielle.

"What is it?" asked Nikki. "Nothing bad I hope."

"I hope not either. Look I've got to go, I will talk to you later. Bye," said Brie hanging up the phone.

"Who is Nikki?" asked Chris.

"Sixx," said Brie bringing her knees to her chest.

"As in Motley Fucking Crue?" asked Chris.

"Yeah. As in Motley Fucking Crue. My boyfriend…ish" said Brie.

"Ish? Why is it Ish?" asked Megan coming in the room. "Did you ever find out what is wrong?"

"Ish, because I wont be back in LA for a while," said Brie.

"Why? Is it that bad?" asked Megan.

"Depends on the perspective," said Brie.

"What?" said Megan.

"I'm pregnant," said Brie as a tear rolled down her face.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on! Let's go!" shouted Abrielle from the bottom of the steps.

"We're coming!" shouted a girl running down the stairs. "KYLE!"

"You ready?" asked Brie giving the girl a once over.

"Yeah. KYLE!" shouted the girl. "MOM IS GONNA LEAVE US!"

"NO SHE WONT!" shouted Kyle from his room.

"Watch me!" shouted Brie as she grabbed her keys walking towards the door.

"WAIT!" shouted Kyle as he ran down the stairs.

"Let's go! You two wanted to go, let's go!" said Brie as she walked out the door.

"Hey Dad!" shouted Gunner as he ran across the mall.

"What?" asked Nikki.

"Can I have some cash. There is this game I wanna get," said Gunner.

"Show much?" asked Nikki.

"$50," said Gunner.

Nikki pulled a fifty out of his pocket and handed it to his son. Gunner ran off towards the store again while Nikki focused on the autograph signing he was fixing to do.

"Hey babe," said Kat walking up behind Nikki.

"Hey," said Nikki kissing her head.

"$47.82" said the cashier.

Gunner handed over the fifty. The cashier bagged up the game and handed it to Gunner.

"I am so stoked!" said Nikki.

"Shut up girl!" said Kyle.

"Bite me!" said Nikki walking in the store. "Hello Chris."

"Hey. Where is your mom?" asked Chris.

"Um…if I knew, I would tell you. Why?" asked Nikki.

"Just wondering," said Chris.

"Come on, Uncle Chris tell me!" said Nikki leaning on the counter.

"Nope. Call her and have her come here," said Chris.

Nikki pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mom's number. Brie answered her phone and listened to her daughter beg her to go to the game store. She finally gave in and made her way over there.

"What is so important that I had to come down here?" asked Brie as she walked into the store.

"I've got some news for you," said Chris.

"Okay. What is it?" asked Brie.

"One, The Crue is in the mall for a signing," said Chris.

"I knew that, that is why the twins are here," said Abrielle.

"Two, they are showing a slide show behind them showing off their years on the Strip," said Chris.

"So," said Abrielle.

"You two, walk away," said Chris to Kyle and Nikki.

Nikki sulked but walked away, Kyle right behind her.

"I saw the pictures. I had to do the show. You are in a lot of them. You aint changed a lot in 21years," said Chris.

"Shit," said Abrielle.

Brie looked over at her kids who were looking at a new game. She knew if they went to this signing they would put two and two together. She sighed and got their attention. They walked the length of the mall and the twins took their place in line.

On the stage were Tommy, Vince, and Nikki. Along with Slash and Axl of Guns N Roses. Nikki was bouncing in place, too excited to stand still. Brie waited patiently for them to get across the stage, hoping none of the photos of her show up while they are there.

The line started moving. After about ten minutes Kyle was on the stage. Brie was watching the slideshow. So far there was none of her. But she didn't hold her breath. She was a main staple in GNR and Motley Crue for three months.

"What's your name?" asked Tommy as Nikki cut in front of her brother.

"Nikki," she said. "N-I-K-K-I"

Tommy wrote a message to her. "She's got your name, Nik," he said passing it down the table.

"Spelled the same and everything," laughed Vince.

Nikki looked up to see what they were talking about. He saw the girl standing in front of Vince.

_It's like me, if I was a girl,_ thought Nikki.

Vince passed the picture down to Nikki. He was in the middle of signing his name when 'girl' Nikki freaked.

"HOLY SHIT!" she said.

"What?" he said looking up at her.

She wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the screen behind him. It was a picture of the band with Megan and Abrielle.

"They were awesome. Brie was my girl for a while. She up and disappeared," said Nikki.

"Kyle…" said Nikki tugging on her brother's arm.

"What, woman?" said Kyle looking at his sister.

Nikki didn't say anything, she just pointed tot eh screen. Kyle's jaw dropped. This picture was of Abrielle around Nikki's waist kissing him. Brie looked up at the stage to see what was taking so long. When she looked up, her daughter was staring at her. She did a few double takes looking at Nikki Sixx and her mom. She bolted off the stage, by passing Axl and Slash. She got to her mom as Kyle jumped off the stage.

"Explain," said Kyle as he reached his mom.

"Not now," said Brie walking away.

"NO NOW!" shouted Nikki.

"Nikki Lee, do not talk to me that way!" said Brie.

"Then explain," said Nikki.

Security was walking over to them now.

"Can you please keep your voices down," said the guard.

"Free fucking country," said Kyle not taking his eyes off his mom.

This got the stages attention. Nikki looked up at where the disruption had come from, then to Tommy and Vince. Slash looked as well then threw a marker at Nikki.

"Dude," was all Slash said.

Nikki stood up and grabbed a mic for the Q&A session.

"ABRIELLE!" shouted Nikki

Brie's head jerked so fast towards the stage she should have' gotten whiplash from it.

"YOU BEST GET YOUR BONEY ASS OVER HERE, NOW!" shouted Nikki into the microphone.

Brie looked at him, then to her kids before she turned and walked off. Nikki jumped off the stage, followed by Tommy and Slash. Nikki ran by the twins with Slash in tow. Tommy stopped at the twins.

"Come with me," he said grabbing Nikki's hand and pulling her to the back of the stage.

Nikki and Slash ran across the mall to catch up with Brie. Slash got there first. He picked Abrielle up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked over to a table and sat her down. Nikki called Tommy and told him to bring the twins with him. After five minutes everyone was in an office in the mall, away from the crown.

"EXPLAINATION!" shouted both Nikki's and Kyle.

Brie shook her head as tears started falling down her face.

"Mom?" said Nikki getting on her knees in front of her.

"I'm sorry," said Brie.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN ANY MEMBER OF MOTLEY CRUE, GUNS N ROSES, OR ANY OTHER FAMOUS BAND MENTIONED. I DO OWN ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY!**

"What are you sorry about?" asked Kyle.

"Start from the beginning," said Nikki Sixx.

"That is 21 years ago," said Abrielle.

"What?" asked Tommy and Kyle.

"When I left LA to take Megan home after her break up with Slash, I got ill. I went to the doctor. That is when I called with the status update and told you, Nikki, that I wouldn't be back for a while," said Brie.

Everyone was quite, waiting for her to finish.

"I had found out that I was pregnant, with Nikki and Kyle. That is why I was sick," said Brie.

"Nikki, what are you doing in here?" asked Kat as she walked in.

"Hold on a minute babe," he said. "You mean to tell me that…they are…"

"She is basically you with boobs," said Tommy. "Sorry."

Brie had given him the death glare.

"But it is true, slap on his tattoos and bam, instant Nikki," said Tommy. "Wait, where did the names come from?"

"I'm Nikki Lee, he is Kyle Andrew," said Nikki.

"Kyle's is from…" started Brie.

"Megan's cousin," said Slash. "I heard."

"Yeah. Kyle died three months after I found out I was pregnant," said Brie. "Nikki, that one should be obvious, as should Lee, since it is spelled L-E-E."

"Sweet! You're named after me!" shouted Tommy hugging Nikki.

"Yeah, cant breath…" she said.

"Sorry," said Tommy.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah, that would have been a helpful comeback in school instead of 'I don't know'," said Nikki.

"What?" asked Sixx.

"Growing up, people constantly asked who our dad was. We could only say, 'I don't know'," said Nikki. "it would have been cool as hell if I could say 'NIKKI FUCKING SIXX!"

"You enjoy that work way too much," said Brie.

"Um, if I remember correctly, you did too," said Slash. "I believe the first words you said about me were 'You are talking to Slash, of Guns N Fucking Roses!'"  
"Oh, god…Megan told you about that?" laughed Brie.

"Yeah," said Slash.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Nikki.

"Hey dad?" said gunner.

"Not now," said Nikki.

"Mom is here, though," said Gunner.

Nikki shook his head and continued.

"Why? It would be nice to know I had two other kids," said Nikki.

"You say that now after you have done the famous rock star. I know you Nikki. You were in no shape to be a father in '87. You would have had to grow up when you still wanted to party. I drank for three months while I was pregnant. I am lucky my kids aren't fucked up beyond belief," said Brie. "Look me in the eye and tell me you would've given up the parties that lasted all weekend to be a dad."

Nikki didn't say anything. He knew Brie was right.

"But still…" said Nikki.

"I know. I should've told you, but I didn't. And I am sorry," said Brie. "They are both adults, it is their decision what happens next."


	13. Chapter 13

Nikki looked from Abrielle to the twins he had fathered. Kyle looked at his mom then his sister. His sister was looking from her mom to Nikki.

"Look, no offense, but I grew up 21 years without a dad. I've got no problem being a friend, but I'm never gonna see you as my dad," said Kyle.

"Understandable," said Sixx. "Nikki?"

"Well, I agree with Kyle. I've spent 21 years without a dad. But I'm not done growing up just yet," said Nikki. "I'd love to call you dad, just don't be shocked if I only do it occasionally. Okay?"

"That works," said Nikki Sixx.

"SWEET!" shouted Nikki as she hugged bother mom and Nikki.

"You my sister are insane," said Kyle.

"Well, I'm older so suck it!" shouted Nikki.

"By how much?" asked Sixx.

"Three and a half minutes," smiled Abrielle. "There was a time where they were both fighting on who would be first. Nik just squeezed out first. You might want to be happy you weren't there to deal with twins growing up."

"I don't know," smiled Nikki. "I'm sure it was fun."

"I didn't sleep for a week. When Nikki slept, Kyle was awake and vice versa," said Abrielle. "But you know me, now go know them. Even if Kyle doesn't see you as 'dad' he is still stoke to be related Nikki Fucking Sixx," laughed Brie.

"Why do I think I am gonna hear that phrase, a lot?" laughed Nikki.

"Cause you are," laughed Abrielle.


End file.
